


Nourishing Jack's Kinks

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Cheating, Jack is toxic, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Why Did I Write This?, it's not even my kink!, milk drinking, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Rhys lactates thanks to medication, Jack has a kink, don't make me sum this up better, please.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Nourishing Jack's Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> WHY THE FUCK DID I WRITE THIS?! LACTATION KINK IS A MAJOR TURN OFF TO ME! WHY AM I DOING THIS TO MYSELF?! Aaaaaaaa!
> 
> Anyway, I challenged myself to write lactation kink, and because it won in a Twitter poll, you are getting it today. Enjoy! :D I won't judge you, but I won't join you. XD

Rhys’ legs shake a little as he walks into the CEO’s office. He is always at least a little nervous. He has no idea how did their little affair happen or how long will it last, given that Jack is married, has a child, is the sociopathic CEO of a megacorporation, and Rhys is a nobody from data-mining. But anything can happen at a bar on the executive floor wherein he sometimes hacks his way.

He also has no idea how he is still alive. Their relationship, or whatever it is, was never stable, never safe. Jack is toxic, demanding and controlling. He is a possessive bastard, and Rhys loves every second of it, but there simply isn’t a reason why wouldn’t he be airlocked after ignoring the CEO for ten whole days while he was in the hospital.

But he wasn’t airlocked when Jack finally found him. His stay and all fees were paid for, and after Rhys got back to work, he still had his position. He also had a bottle of pills that he was supposed to be taking for a while longer, and an awkward problem connected to them.

Said awkward problem turned out to be a huge turn-on for the CEO, and the reason why Rhys was summoned to his office today. The office could only mean one thing – Rhys is getting thoroughly fucked today. This was the only place safe for more than a quickie, as Jack’s wife never visited him there.

The messenger that came for Rhys didn’t only tell him that he is expected in Handsome Jack’s office. He also specified that the CEO is thirsty, whatever that means.

Rhys’ chest ached, and he was sure that if he wasn’t wearing a sports bra with cotton pads, there would be two wet spots on his shirt. He squirms a little, trying to alleviate the pressure, but it is no use. Instead, he walks faster, reaching Jack’s desk in three long strides.

The CEO looks up and grins. There is no _hi, how are you doing_. “Drop the shirt,” he says, leaning back in his chair and watching.

Rhys undoes his tie and the buttons of his shirt swiftly while he slowly walks around the desk. When both pieces of garment and the bra hit the floor, he stands in front of the boss. Jack’s grin grows even wider, and he tugs Rhys forward by his hips.

The younger man wiggles for a while until his legs fit comfortably on either side of Jack’s and he sits on his thighs. His hair gets fisted by one big hand, but he doesn’t hiss, expecting it. Just as he expects lips in his chest, but this time, he lets out a sound. It is a sigh of relief. It still hurts, but soon, it will get better.

The CEO hums and moans at the taste of Rhys’ milk. These moments and these sounds make the data-miner consider getting more of those pills and taking them longer. He gets drunk on the power he seemingly has over the CEO as Jack’s cock grows stiff in his pants and he starts thrusting against Rhys’ own growing bulge, all because of Rhys.

But Jack is still the one in control, the one that can end the other one’s life, and probably will as soon as he grows bored or irritated. Rhys must not forget that. But it’s hard not to get carried away as Jack’s lips kiss a line from one nipple to the other, sucking there for a change, his free hand coming to massage the other breast, coaxing more milk out of it and rubbing it into the younger man’s skin.

Rhys yelps when Jack suddenly stands up, supporting him with only one hand as he carries him the short distance to his desk. Papers and office supplies get shoved to the floor without care, and Rhys is pushed on his back, his legs coming to wrap around Jack’s waist.

“Gosh, I wish my wife was more like you,” the boss groans, rutting against Rhys’ ass. The wife of Handsome Jack, a mysterious figure... Not many met her, and even Rhys doesn’t know much, not even her name. Jack’s daughter is Angel, black-haired, the smartest kid in the entire universe. She likes unicorns and drawing. Jack’s wife is a cold fish. And that’s all the CEO ever lets slip.

“Then what would you do with me?” Rhys asks teasingly, growing overconfident. Instantly, a hand wraps around his throat and squeezes.

“I’d have you both chained to my bed and fuck you at once, of course,” Jack says slowly, relishing in the panic pooling in the younger man’s eyes. “Watch your tongue, kitten,” he warns before he releases him.

“You would like that,” he states over Rhys’ coughs and sputters. “You don’t mind sharing. You share your milk with me so easily. You wouldn’t mind that.” He sucks at Rhys’ breast shortly again, and then he seems to remember something. “A friend of mine will come and join us tomorrow. Be sure to have enough for three men. Wilhelm is a big guy; he drinks for two. And maybe spend more time prepping yourself, so we don’t waste time.”

Rhys wonders if he gets a say in this. He does like the idea a lot; Jack is right about him, reads him like an open book. But he wonders what will happen when Jack miscalculates for the first time and Rhys says no to something.

A sharp bite to his throat makes him yelp, and Jack growls: “Stop _thinking_!”

“Yes, sir,” Rhys mutters and tries to relax some more. He focuses on Jack, on his hand that keeps coming up to Rhys’ breast that got a little swollen with the milk, enough to fill out a sports bra; or his hardness that he is trying to free from his pants with one hand. The back of that hand sometimes brushes against Rhys’ crotch, and the young man hums in pleasure at that, hips trying to seek more of the contact.

Jack chuckles. “Yeah, that’s how I like you the most. _Needy_ ,” he mocks, but he sounds winded, and it loses the effect.

Rhys knows by now what works for Jack. He looks at him through his eyelashes, lip pushed out into a small pout. “Please, sir, fuck me... I need it...” he whimpers.

“Yeah, I bet you do,” Jack laughs. “Everybody gets addicted to this handsome dick.”

 _Everybody except for your wife_ , Rhys thinks, but he doesn’t say that, because the office trapdoor is too close for his liking. Instead, he sighs: “Yes, _yes_...”

Losing his patience, Jack pulls away from the distracting man under him for a while to tug his pants and underwear down and do the same to Rhys’. Then, he takes lube out of the top drawer of his desk and spreads a generous amount on his dick. He doesn’t need to prep Rhys.

The data-miner moans when the butt plug that he worked in before this meeting is tugged out to be immediately replaced by the CEO’s cock. It is big and honestly, Rhys has no idea why anyone wouldn’t want to spend most of their day riding it or sucking it. It is definitely worth the risk of death that comes with it.

“I can see it in your face,” Jack chuckles darkly above him, pushing in deeper and deeper restlessly. “Why don’t you share your thoughts with the class, Rhysie?”

“I love your cock,” Rhys breaths out, face scrunching up briefly as the stretch gets uncomfortable. “So big! Mmmh, so good!”

“That’s right,” Jack hums. “I see you’re smart. I should make you a member of the board. At least someone would know how to talk to me. If you ever get time to talk, because I would probably just keep you under the desk, sucking my cock through the boring meetings.”

 _Less talking, more fucking_ , Rhys wants to scream, but the last time he said that, he got backhanded so hard his nose started bleeding. He keeps his mouth shut and tries not to go crazy while Jack has his ego-stroking monologue.

Finally, Jack bottoms out and immediately starts thrusting at a fast pace. Rhys scrambles for some purchase on the desk, moaning loudly every time Jack hits his prostate. He helps him by angling his hips and meeting his thrusts.

“Fuck, you’re always so tight!” Jack groans, gripping Rhys’ hips and stilling his movements but also getting purchase to thrust even harder and deeper. “I guess you won’t be after tomorrow...” he chuckles and then bends down to suck at Rhys’ breast again.

“W-what, _ah_ , what do you, _ahh_ , mean?” Rhys asks, mildly concerned, but Jack only bites his nipple lightly and continues sucking his milk.

Rhys recognises when the CEO is getting close, and if that isn’t power! He lets go of the edge of the desk with his organic hand to jerk himself off in time with Jack’s thrusts, consciously clenching up around the dick in his ass to make it even more pleasurable for his partner.

Jack comes with a deep groan, stilling in Rhys, and the younger man keeps jerking himself for a few more seconds until he spills into his own hand. While he catches his breath, Jack just keeps suckling at his nipples, switching between one and the other until Rhys is sure he’s got nothing else to give, and he hisses in pain and sensitivity.

Only then, Jack pulls out, wiping himself off with a tissue and picking his clothes from the floor. Rhys does the same but much slower, a little boneless. When he turns to go back to work, Jack slaps him on the butt with a _‘thanks, babe’_ , and throws a sleek black credit card at him with a note attached.

_Tomorrow, 4 PM, wear the biggest plug._

What did he get himself into this time?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting)! ^.^"


End file.
